Vice Versa
by Hitomi Sakurako
Summary: Chapter 2 – "Terima kasih karena telah melepaskannya," / "Untuk sekarang aku harap kalian berdua bisa bahagia. Aku akan mendoakan kalian selalu," / "Sakura, sebenarnya aku menyukaimu, hanya saja aku terlalu malu mengatakannya," / "Maaf, tapi kami sudah lama pacaran," / "Jadi aku tidak perlu menikahinya. Syukurlah, karena ada dirimu, aku tidak perlu memutuskan pacarku,"
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto ( c ) Masashi Kishimoto**

"Vice Versa"

( c ) Hitomi Sakurako

…

 **Chapter 1**

Haruno Sakura membuka secara paksa pintu putih di hadapannya, melangkah dengan cepat dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang _queen size-_ nya. Ia kembali terduduk dan melepaskan sepatu hak tingginya, melemparnya dengan kesal, kemudian kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Lengannya diletakkan menutupi kedua matanya. Tak hentinya ia menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Sasori–" Sakura menggumamkan nama seseorang sambil meringis. Sakit dan hancur. Itulah yang gadis bersurai merah muda itu rasakan.

 _LINE!_

Ponsel Sakura berbunyi. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia membuka tas jinjingnya dan mengambil benda berwarna putih yang sedari tadi mengusiknya. Sakura menyadari ternyata ada sekitar lima pesan baru yang belum dibacanya. Ia mendengus kesal melihat pesan yang tidak terlalu penting itu. Tiga dari temannya yang sedang menanyakan kabar, satu dari kliennya dan sisanya pesan dari _Line Webtoon_.

Sakura membacanya dengan malas tanpa ada niatan untuk membalas. Ketika akan menutup aplikasi tersebut, jari Sakura tidak sengaja membuka pesannya sebulan yang lalu. Sakura mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu membaca pesan tersebut. Tiba-tiba matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera menonaktifkan ponselnya. Sakura memeluk lututnya dengan erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. Menangisi keadaannya.

 _Flashback ON_

Sakura meletakkan jurnalnya di atas meja. Ia meregangkan tangannya yang sangat lelah. "Aku harus pergi. Sisanya kuserahkan padamu!" ucap Sakura sambil menyambar tasnya yang diletakkan di kursinya.

"Baik, Sakura- _sama_!" Obito menunduk hormat sambil membukakan pintu untuk Sakura.

Sakura berlarian kecil menuju lantai dasar tempat mobilnya diparkirkan. Senyumnya masih mengembang. Ia meraih ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Halo, Sasori. Urusanku sudah selesai, aku segera ke sana. Tunggu aku, kau akan terpesona karena kecantikanku," ucap Sakura manja. Ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

" _Baik. Aku tunggu di sini. Sakura yang kukenal selalu cantik kok. Hahaha!"_ balas Sasori dalam telepon.

Begitu tiba di _café_ tempat mereka janjian, Sakura dapat melihat Sasori yang tersenyum kearahnya. Sangat lembut dan damai. Sakura menarik kursi di hadapan Sasori.

"Kau memesan minuman untukku?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya. Seperti biasa, _Caramel Macchiato_. Aku sudah hapal minuman favoritmu," ujar Sasori sambil memajukan segelas kopi itu di hadapan Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi perkataan Sasori. Ia senang pria yang berstatus sebagai pacar di hadapannya ini sangat mengetahui semua hal mengenai dirinya."Aku senang kau mengajakku keluar lagi. Selama ini kau jarang menghubungiku," gerutu Sakura.

"Loh bukannya kau yang selama ini sangat sibuk? Aku jadi tidak enak mengganggumu," ucap Sasori membela dirinya.

"Sama sekali tidak mengganggu. Kalau aku sibuk, aku ingin bisa selalu ngobrol denganmu. Setidaknya aku bisa selalu tersenyum membaca pesanmu," kata Sakura sambil terkikk geli.

Sasori hanya membalas dengan senyuman, kemudian ia mengelus kepala Sakura. Kemudian ia memasang ekspresi kecewa dan menarik tangannya dari kepala Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, ada apa memanggilku kemari?" tanya Sakura begitu menyadari ada yang tidak beres pada Sasori.

Sasori terdiam. Ia menatap secangkir espresso di hadapannya, tidak berani menatap kedua mata Sakura. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan..." ucap Sasori dengan nada yang sangat kecil.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memajukan posisi duduknya tanda siap mendengarkan pembicaraan Sasori.

"Aku–" Sasori menggantungkan ucapannya membuat Sakura mau tak mau memasang ekspresi heran, menunggu Sasori melanjutkan ucapannya.

"–sepertinya tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita lagi," ucap Sasori begitu saja. Dalam hati ia bersyukur akhirnya bisa mengucapkannya.

Sakura membulatkan matanya. "Ap-apa? Ada apa sampai kau mengatakannya?" tanya Sakura bingung. Ya, dia benar-benar bingung,

"Maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melanjutkannya," ucap Sasori dengan nada sangat bersalah.

"Memangnya ada apa tiba-tiba?" tanya Sakura lagi. Wajahnya panik dan Sakura mulai cemas bercampur kecewa.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura. Hanya saja, aku merasa kau sangat jauh. Aku tidak tahu, aku bisa saja menemuimu setiap saat, tapi tetap saja aku merasa kau sangat jauh," jelas Sasori yang masih membuat Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Tidak masuk akal! Kau hanya takut. Aku tahu kau menyukaiku. Maksudku selama ini kita baik-baik saja!" geram Sakura. Ia ingin menangis, tapi ia menahan air matanya agar tidak terjatuh begitu saja. Pikirnya siapa tahu saja saat ini Sasori cuma mengerjainya.

"Mungkin yang ada di pikiranmu ini tidak masuk akal, tapi kau tidak merasakannya. Aku merasa sangat sulit ada di dekatmu," tukas Sasori sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya ampun, Sasori. Kita sudah bersama dua tahun dan sekarang kau merasa seperti itu?" ucap Sakura yang masih tidak percaya dengan penjelasan tidak masuk akal Sasori.

"Karena kau semakin jauh akhir-akhir ini. Kau sibuk dengan urusan perusahaan dan aku merasa kau akan pergi ke tempat yang lebih tinggi lagi, Sakura!" Sasori memberanikan diri menatap Sakura lembut.

"Tidak mau!" tampik Sakura.

Eh–Sasori memasang tampang heran.

"Aku tidak mau mengakhirinya. Tolonglah, kita sudah sejauh ini dan kau tiba-tiba mengakhirinya dengan alasan yang tidak logis. Sasori, cuma kau yang tidak melihatku karena pekerjaanku dan hartaku. Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja!" Ternyata pikiran Sakura mengenai Sasori yang bercanda itu salah. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Sasori dan menatapnya berharap lelaki itu akan luluh.

"Maafkan aku. Jujur sekarang aku merasa tidak bisa melanjutkannya. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menepati janji untuk terus bersamamu, Sakura," ucap Sasori dengan nada bersalah.

"Aku tidak mau minta maafmu, aku hanya ingin penjelasan, Sasori!" tuntut Sakura.

"Maaf, tidak ada lagi yang bisa kujelaskan," ucap Sasori lagi.

Sakura terdiam cukup lama. Ia menatap segelas kopinya yang sama sekali belum disentuh. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sasori. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau," ujar Sakura dengan nada tenang. Memang sedari tadi ia tidak membuat suasana rusak dengan mengamuk di dalam café. Sakura mencoba meminta penjelasan Sasori dengan sangat tenang dan inilah hasilnya, Sasori tidak akan meralat ucapannya. Akhirnya Sakura menyerah.

"Aku pergi dulu. Semoga kau bahagia dengan kehidupanmu," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum sangat manis kepada Sasori. Kemudian ia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasori.

Setelah itu, Sakura lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Ino. Ia bahkan meluangkan hampir setiap waktunya untuk makan atau sekedar minum kopi bersama Ino.

"Sakura, kau yakin tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Ino sambil menatap wajah Sakura yang tengah asyik menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke dalam mulutnya, sebenarnya ini sudah porsi yang ketiga. Ia sangat khawatir pada keadaan Sakura yang sekarang ini.

Sakura membalas tatapan Ino. Ia tersenyum. "Huh, kau pikir aku siapa. Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Sakura dengan nada ketus.

"Benarkah? kau diputuskan sama Sasori saja sampai menangis segitunya..." ejek Ino. Ino tahu karena dari wajah Sakura sudah tergambar jelas wajahnya yang sangat kusut dengan mata yang sembab. Selain itu porsi makan Sakura yang sangat banyak ini sepertinya menunjukkan kalau Sakura jarang makan.

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, siapa yang menangis," sergah Sakura. Ia memasang tampang kesal karena Ino menuduhnya seperti itu.

Padahal kenyataannya...

Jangan menganggap Sakura akan setegar itu, buktinya setelah kejadian itu, ia langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia bahkan tidak keluar dari kamarnya dan tidak makan sampai tiga hari. Ia mengabaikan semua panggilan di ponselnya dan rasanya ingin mati saja.

Bukannya berlebihan, hanya saja Sakura sudah terlanjur merasa nyaman dengan Sasori. Sasori satu-satunya pria yang mendekatinya bukan karena kekayaannya. Mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja ketika Sasori membantunya di supermarket. Sakura sudah menganggap pertemuan mereka ibarat drama-drama dengan akhir yang bahagia. Tapi kenyataannya pria itu sendiri yang merasa tidak nyaman bersama Sakura.

Sasori bukanlah orang kaya seperti Sakura. Ia hanya seorang _salaryman_ yang hidupnya masih sangat bergantung pada gaji seumur hidup. Sangat kontras dengan Sakura yang merupakan pemilik perusahaan keluarganya. Selama ini Sakura tidak tertarik dengan dunia percintaan karena sebagian orang mencintainya karena kekayaan dan kedudukannya. Berbeda dengan Sasori yang tidak memandang hal seperti itu.

Dua minggu setelah itu, Sasori tidak pernah menghubungi Sakura lagi, begitu pula Sakura yang semakin hari semakin sibuk. Ia hanya berfokus pada pekerjaannya. Sepertinya Sakura tidak banyak tersenyum lagi.

Siang harinya di perusahaan, Sakura mendapat sebuah undangan di atas mejanya. Sakura membuka undangan itu, hanya undangan pesta ulangtahun biasa. Sakura berpikir mungkin itu dari rekan perusahaan atau dari kliennya. Tapi tidak, matanya mengenali nama seseorang yang tertulis dalam undangan itu. Ya, terdapat nama Sasori di sana. Tapi setelah Sakura pikir, tanggal ulangtahun Sasori sudah lewat. Ternyata ia salah. Itu adalah undangan ulangtahun seorang gadis. Hm? Seorang gadis dan terdapat nama Sasori?

Sakura mendadak lemas. Entah kenapa tapi bayangan Sasori belum hilang dari pikirannya. Ia sedih dan kecewa melihat undangan itu. Apa hubungannya? Gadis itu pacar barunya? Apa ini alasan Sasori mengakhiri hubungan mereka? Gadis seperti apa yang sudah membuat Sasori seperti ini?

Akhirnya Sakura meletakkan undangan itu asal-asalan di atas mejanya dan memilih untuk pulang cepat. _Mood_ -nya benar-benar rusak.

 _Flashback OFF_

Sudah beberapa kali Sakura mengubah posisi tidurnya namun matanya tidak juga terpejam. Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya lagi. Ia menatap ponsel di sisi kirinya. Kemudian menghembuskan napas dan berbalik ke kanan lagi.

"Apa aku harus ke sana dan menghancurkan pesta ulangtahunnya?" gumam Sakura. Ia membayangkan sendiri bagaimana ia datang dan menghancurkan acara yang sedang berlangsung. Sakura cepat-cepat menggeleng. Itu akan memperburuk keadaan. Bagaimana ini?

Keesokan harinya Sakura berangkat dengan wajah yang masih lesu. Ia menunggu pintu _elevator_ terbuka. Begitu terbuka, Sakura segera masuk ke dalam.

"Wajahmu jelek sekali!" ejek seorang pria di samping Sakura.

Sakura menoleh, kemudian terkejut dengan sosok di sampingnya. "Sasuke? Apa-apaan kau?! Kenapa kau di sini?" gerutu Sakura.

Sasuke Uchiha adalah rekan kerja Sakura. Sasuke juga memiliki perusahaan. Bahkan perusahaannya jauh lebih besar daripada milik Sakura. Tentu saja, perusahaan Uchiha menempati peringkat nomor satu paling kaya di negaranya. Sedangkan Sakura, ia hanya berada di posisi ketiga.

"Apa ayahmu ada di ruangannya?" tanya Sasuke.

Ah, jangan heran. Perusahaan milik Sakura masih dipimpin oleh ayahnya. Ini karena Sakura masih tahap belajar mengurus perusahaan, Sakura sendiri yang meminta pada ayahnya untuk masih menjabat sampai Sakura benar-benar bisa bekerja dengan baik.

"Ayahku sedang keluar," ucap Sakura tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kearah Sasuke.

"Ah, apa kau keberatan kalau aku mampir di ruanganmu? Kebetulan ada yang ingin kubicarakan mengenai pekerjaan," ujar Sasuke.

Sakura tidak membalas ucapan Sasuke. Ia malas berhadapan dengan siapapun sekarang. Pintu _elevator_ terbuka, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga Sakura.

"Sepertinya _mood_ seseorang sedang buruk karena berniat menghancurkan pesta ulangtahun pacar mantannya," bisik Sasuke sambil menyeringai lebar, kemudian ia berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Sakura yang tercengang di _elevator_. Sakura membulatkan mata karena terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke yang err–sepertinya benar. Begitu pintu _elevator_ akan tertutup, Sakura buru-buru menahannya. Ia berlari menghampiri Sasuke.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana kau ta–" belum selesai Sakura berbicara, Sasuke buru-buru memotongnya. "Tidak ada yang tidak diketahui Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kesal. "Aku tidak peduli. Lagipula itu bukan urusanmu!" seru Sakura yang kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menyeringai menatap kepergiannya.

Tiba-tiba langkah Sakura terhenti membuat Sasuke menghentikan seringainya juga. Sakura berbalik menatap Sasuke. "Juga aku tidak ingin menemuimu hari ini, kalau ada perlu temui saja sekretarisku!" teriak Sakura kesal. Sakura tidak peduli sedang berbicara dengan pemilik perusahaan nomor satu, saat ia benar-benar tidak _mood_ untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke.

Sakura memasuki ruangannya dengan paksa. Ia melempar tasnya di sofa begitu saja, lalu duduk di kursi kerjanya dengan kesal. Ia memainkan pulpen yang menganggur di mejanya. Tiba-tiba mata Sakura menangkap undangan yang kemarin diterimanya. Ia meraih undangan itu dan membukanya.

"Besok ya," gumam Sakura pelan. Pikirannya masih kacau antara hadir atau tidak menghadirinya. Kalau ia hadir, mungkin ia tidak sanggup melihat Sasori bersama gadis lain. Tapi kalau ia tidak hadir itu berarti Sakura adalah pengecut.

 _Tok! Tok!_ Suara pintu yang diketuk sontak mengagetkan Sakura. Ia meletakkan undangan itu dan segera memperbaiki posisinya.

"Masuk!" pinta Sakura.

Kemudian pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok Ino yang tersenyum kearahnya. "Aku datang bawa kue," ucap Ino sambil memasuki ruangan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum senang. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri Ino dan membawanya untuk duduk di sofa. "Wah kebetulan sekali kau datang. Ada apa?"

"Aku kebetulan bebas dari _shift_ malam. Jadi aku membawakan beberapa kue untuk nona Sakura yang akhir-akhir ini sangat sibuk," ucap Ino sambil tersenyum. Ia membuka kotak kue itu dan menyodorkannya ke Sakura.

Yamanaka Ino adalah sahabat karib Sakura. Ino adalah seorang dokter di rumah sakit ternama di negaranya. Sayangnya akhir-akhir ini Ino juga mulai sibuk dan jarang menemui Sakura.

"Maaf kemarin aku tidak membalas pesanmu. Aku benar-benar kacau!" ucap Sakura sambil mengambil sepotong kue itu dan memakannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kacau? Ah, jangan-jangan–" Ino sepertinya sangat mengerti keadaan Sakura sekarang. "–kau juga diundang?" bisik Ino.

Sakura mengangguk sambil mengunyah kuenya. "Aku tidak tahu harus menghadirinya atau tidak,"

 _Grep!_ Ino menarik bahu Sakura. "Dengar, Sakura Haruno! Di sinilah harga dirimu dipertaruhkan!" tukas Ino. Ia menatap mata Sakura dengan serius. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bingung menunggu tindakan Ino selanjutnya.

"Kalau Sasori mengundangmu itu artinya dia sudah benar-benar melupakan perasaannya padamu. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah menunjukkan hal yang sama," saran Ino sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Kau mengatakannya seperti Sasori akan menikah saja," ujar Sakura sambil tertawa kecil. Ia kembali mengambil sepotong kue di hadapannya.

"Ah kau ini! Melihat kenyataannya ini sama saja Sasori memberikanmu undangan pernikahan!" ucap Ino dengan tegas.

Sakura mencerna baik-baik perkataan Ino, meskipun ia masih tidak yakin dengan ucapan Ino. Karena jujur saja dalam hatinya ia belum bisa sepenuhnya melupakan Sasori. Tapi ada benarnya juga, Sasori pasti sudah melupakan perasaannya. Sakura juga tidak bisa terus-terusan mengharapkan Sasori.

Sakura mengangguk beberapa kali. "Sepertinya aku harus hadir. Terima kasih, Ino!" ucap Sakura sambil melanjutkan makannya. "Kau tidak hadir?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku mau menghadirinya, tapi pekerjaanku masih banyak." Ino melirik jam yang bergantung di ruangan Sakura. "Ah, gawat! Aku sudah harus pergi. Makan yang banyak, ya, Sakura!" ujar Ino sambil mengelus puncak kepala Sakura dan bangkit dari duduknya.

Ino berjalan ke luar perusahaan Sakura. Sambil berjalan ia seperti memikirkan sesuatu. "Tunggu dulu, kalau Sakura pergi sendiri itu sama saja bohong. Harusnya dia bersama seseorang," pikir Ino. Ia hendak mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Sakura, tapi waktunya tidak banyak sehingga ia mengabaikan hal tersebut dan kembali berjalan.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura melirik jam kecil di sudut mejanya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang tapi Sakura belum bergegas pergi padahal acaranya dimulai empat puluh lima menit lagi.

"Ah, mungkin aku terlambat," gerutu Sakura. Ia membenarkan pakaiannya yang sempat berantakan. Kemudian ia berlalu meninggalkan ruangannya. Sakura buru-buru memasuki _elevator_. Di sana ia bertemu seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut sewarna _lavender_ itu.

"Ah, Hinata- _san_?" tanya Sakura mencoba mengenali. Hinata menyelipkan rambut kecilnya di belakang telinga. Menoleh dan tersenyum manis kepada Sakura.

"Sakura- _san_ , apa kabar?" tanya Hinata ramah.

"Ah, aku mau menghadiri acara temanku. Kau sendiri? Kau tidak mencariku?" tanya Sakura. Ya, ia agak heran kenapa seorang Hinata berada di perusahaannya. Kalau bukan untuk menemuinya, apa lagi? Sekedar info, Hinata juga memiliki perusahaan. Kalau Sasuke menempati posisi pertama dan Sakura menempati posisi ketiga, maka perusahaan Hinata menempati posisi kedua. Hebat, kan?

"Tidak. Aku mencari seseorang. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak menemukannya," ucap Hinata dengan nada lembut.

'Jangan mencari seseorang di perusahaanku. Ini bukan acara tali kasih," batin Sakura.

Sakura dan Hinata berpisah di lantai bawah. Sakura berjalan menuju parkiran mobilnya. Ia memperbaiki rambutnya sedikit. Kemudian memasuki mobilnya. Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya dalam cermin. "Yap! Sempurna."

 _Brak!_ Seseorang membuka pintu mobil Sakura dan seenaknya mendudukkan diri di samping Sakura. Parahnya lagi, itu adalah Sasuke. Makhluk itu tidak salah masuk mobil, kan?

"Ayo berangkat! Waktuku tidak banyak," pinta Sasuke sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya. Kemudian ia memasang _seat belt_ -nya.

Sakura melongo, menatap makhluk yang seenaknya memasuki mobilnya dan memerintahnya. Sasuke membalas tatapan Sakura dengan wajah datar.

"Hah?!"

– **To Be Continued –**

Tadaaaaa~

Iya, aku tau pasti gak ada yang kenal sama aku kan huehue. Maaf karena lama hiatus. Setahun aja sih haha. Harusnya aku ngelanjutin fic yang ada tapi malah bikin baru hueeee maap. Ini karena sedih liat list penpik dikit banget, dan temen mama yang nyuruh balik ke dunia nulis-nulis lagi setelah lama bersarang di dunia utaite/nyanyi-nyanyian. Sepertinya aku agak kaku menulis lagi karena telah lama hiatus, aku harap fic ini gak hancur heuhue. Karena ini fic baru mending aku bikin Q&A biar gak heran ya~

 **Q:** Fic ini rencananya berapa chapter mb?

 **A:** Mungkin hanya dua atau tiga. Maaf, gak bisa bikin fic yang panjang dulu soalnya masih sibuk buat mendaftar uni dan sebagainya *curhat*

 **Q:** Kenapa adegan Sasusaku sedikit banget? Ini penpik apa sih?

 **A:** Karena chapter pertama memang sama sekali gak membahas SasuSaku. Chapter 2 akan full Sasusaku kok.

 **Q:** Sasusaku/Sasosaku/SakuIno/Sasuhina?

 **A:** SASUSAKU! Kalian gak nyasar kok. Ini beneran penpik Sasusaku. Hanya saja pembukanya memang mengandung unsur Sasosaku.

 **Q:** Apa Sasuke, Sakura dan Hinata itu saingan?

 **A:** Tidak! Mereka malah bekerja sama. Soalnya mereka bertiga sudah berteman sejak di bangku kuliahan. Hanya saja Sasuke dan Hinata lebih senior dibandingkan Sakura.

Yak, itu aja deh! Kalau masih ada yang ingin ditanyakan jangan ragu-ragu untuk menuliskan di kolom review, ya. Berhubung aku lagi hiatus di dunia perutaitean, makanya aku bakal balik nulis lagi, mungkin aku akan ngelanjutin fic yang lain. Review, fav atau follow fic ini kalau kalian kangen sm aku– bukan, maksudku kalau kalian mau tahu kelanjutannya. _See you_ ~

 **Ilma Sarah Zena. Makassar, June 16 2016.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto ( c ) Masashi Kishimoto**

"Vice Versa"

( c ) Hitomi Sakurako

…

 **Chapter 2**

"Ayo berangkat! Waktuku tidak banyak," pinta Sasuke sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya. Kemudian ia memasang _seat belt_ -nya.

Sakura melongo, menatap makhluk yang seenaknya memasuki mobilnya dan memerintahnya. Sasuke membalas tatapan Sakura dengan wajah datar.

"Hah?!"

Sakura masih cengo, ia memperhatikan kembali Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah. Masih tidak mengerti kenapa makhluk itu dengan seenaknya memasuki mobilnya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau pikir apa? Tentu saja ke acara ulangtahunnya," ucap Sasuke dengan nada santai.

"Kau diundang? Ah, bukan! Maksudku, lalu kenapa harus di mobilku?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi Sakura. Ia hanya menatap lurus ke depan, kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu di layar ponselnya. Sakura masih terdiam, akhirnya ia menyerah karena Sasuke tidak memberikan jawaban. Ia juga tidak mengerti, kenapa Sasuke harus ikut hadir di acara ulangtahun pacar Sasori. Apakah Sasuke mengenalnya? Sepertinya tidak mungkin Sasuke sampai tahu mengenai pacar baru Sasori.

Sesampainya di gedung tempat dilaksanakannya pesta itu, Sakura segera turun dari mobilnya diikuti oleh Sasuke. Sakura masih bingung menatap Sasuke yang sekarang sudah berjalan lebih dulu di depannya. Dengan cepat Sakura segera menyusul Sasuke.

"Kau mengenal Sasori?" tanya Sakura yang kini sudah menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke. Mereka berdua berjalan memasuki gedung tersebut.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia bahkan tidak melirik ke Sakura.

Sakura yang semakin bingung langsung menahan tangan Sasuke. "Lalu kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku hanya mencoba membantumu," ucap Sasuke sambil menatap mata Sakura. Sakura yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa membuang muka. Karena jujur saja, penampilan Sasuke sekarang benar-benar menarik di mata Sakura. Sial! Kenapa di saat seperti ini wajah pria itu masih sangat tampan.

"Membantuku?" Sakura meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu, memasang pose berpikir.

Sasuke menyeringai kemudian memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Kalau kau datang sendirian, kau pasti terlihat sangat mengenaskan. Makanya kau boleh datang bersamaku, aku yakin cowok itu akan menyesal seumur hidupnya," jelas Sasuke. Apa ini? Sasuke Uchiha bisa menjelaskan sedetail itu kepada orang lain selain kliennya.

"T-tunggu! Sasori bukan orang yang seperti itu, dia tidak akan berpikiran seperti itu. Jangan membuatku bingung, kau bisa pulang!" protes Sakura. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke, menghampiri Sasori dan pacar barunya untuk memberi selamat.

Sasori menatap Sakura yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Sakura, kau datang!" seru Sasori bersemangat.

"Siapa dia?" tanya seorang gadis di samping Sasori.

"Temanku," jawab Sasori sambil tersenyum lembut kepada gadis itu.

Sasori menggenggam tangan gadis di sampingnya –atau sebut saja Rin– dengan sangat erat. Hati Sakura mencelos melihat pemandangan di hadapannya itu. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar air matanya tidak terjatuh.

Sakura tersenyum kemudian membuka mulutnya, "Ah, s-sela–"

 _Grep!_ Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan tangannya digenggam dari belakang. "Selamat," ucap Sasuke singkat yang menatap kedua pasangan di hadapannya.

Sakura menoleh menatap Sasuke. kemudian matanya beralih kepada Sasori yang menatap Sasuke dengan paras kebingungan, "Siapa dia?" tanya Sasori yang masih menatap Sasuke, kemudian berpindah menatap Sakura untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Oh, dia–" Sakura mencoba menjelaskan, namun lagi-lagi Sasuke memotong pembicaraannya.

"Maaf atas kelancanganku karena tidak memperkenalkan diri, aku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku pacar Sakura Haruno," ucap Sasuke yang sontak membuat Sakura berteriak dalam batinnya.

"Sakura, apa itu benar?" tanya Sasori yang sepertinya tidak mempercayai perkataan Sasuke. Saat ini Sakura bersyukur Sasuke datang dan menyelamatkannya. _Eh, menyelamatkannya?_

Rin bukan gadis bodoh, melihat pemandangan seperti ini, sepertinya jelas sekali kalau Sakura pernah memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Sasori. Rin menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sedih. Sakura yang menyadari tatapan Rin akhirnya merasa bersalah, kemudian Sakura tersenyum kecil.

Sakura mengangguk begitu saja, kemudian Sasuke menyeringai puas karena Sakura sepertinya bisa diajak kerjasama. "Terima kasih telah melepaskannya, Sasori- _san_ ," ucap Sasuke dengan nada sarkastik sambil menatap Sasori dengan tatapan tajam.

"Rin- _san_ , selamat ulangtahun. Untuk sekarang aku harap kalian berdua bisa bahagia. Aku akan mendoakan kalian selalu, Rin- _san_ , terima kasih karena telah memilih Sasori," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum kepada Rin dan Sasori. perkataaan Sakura membuat Rin lega, kemudian ia membalas senyum Sakura.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih karena mau membantuku, mungkin kalau kau tidak ada di sana aku sudah menangis," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Kupikir tadi kau mau menghancurkan acaranya," kata Sasuke. Pria itu berdiri di hadapan Sakura, membuat gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. Tangannya terulur seolah meminta sesuatu.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kemarikan kunci mobilmu, biar aku yang menyetir. Ada yang mau kubicarakan," ucap Sasuke. Sakura tampak berpikir sebentar kemudian menyerahkan kuncinya kepada Sasuke.

Ternyata Sasuke membawa Sakura ke sebuah restoran. Sakura juga ingat, ia belum makan sama sekali. Sasuke berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang ada di dekat jendela, diikuti oleh Sakura. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, mereka segera menduduki kursi di sana.

Setelah memesan makanan, Sasuke membuang muka ke luar jendela. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke, menunggu pria itu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih karena telah membantuku," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum tulus kearah Sasuke.

"Hn, tidak masalah," balas Sasuke. Ia kembali menatap ke luar jendela.

Suasana menjadi hening. Sakura berharap pelayan akan cepat membawa makanannya. Karena yang hanya ada di hadapannya saat ini cuma segelas air. Selain karena memang lapar, Sakura juga tidak tahan harus berada dalam suasana canggung ini. Karena pelayan yang diharapkan belum muncul, akhirnya Sakura memberanikan berbicara lagi.

"Kenapa kau mau membantuku?" tanya Sakura. Ia meneguk air dari gelas yang ada di hadapannya.

Sasuke tidak menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Aku memang suka menolong orang yang sedang sial dan..." Sasuke menjeda perkataannya, kemudian menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum, "...wanita yang cantik," lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura tersipu malu, ia tersenyum sambil menatap Sasuke. "Baguslah, aku adalah salah satunya," ucap Sakura dengan percaya dirinya.

"Menurutku tidak," ucap Sasuke sambil menggeleng menatap Sakura.

"Maksudku orang yang sial," ucap Sakura dengan nada ketus. Sasuke menyeringai menatap Sakura yang sedang kesal kepadanya. Ah, lucu sekali bisa menggoda orang ini, pikir Sasuke.

"Kau tadi mau membicarakan sesuatu, apa itu tentang perusahaan?" tanya Sakura yang sepertinya _mood_ nya sudah membaik.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Sebenarnya ini tentang masalah pribadiku," ucap Sasuke dengan nada pelan.

'Wah! Apa ini?! Ada angin apa sampai seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang terkenal misterius dan cuek bisa berbicara sesantai ini, selain itu ia bercerita mengenai masalah pribadinya. Apakah Sasuke s-s-su-suka padaku?! Tapi tadi dia sudah menggodaku, huh!' Sakura berteriak dalam batinnya. Tanpa ia sadari ia senyum salah tingkah. Sadar akan tatapan heran dari Sasuke, Sakura segera menghentikan senyum anehnya.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada serius. Ia mencoba menghilangkan persepsi aneh yang sempat hinggap di pikirannya tadi.

"Aku minta tolong kau katakan ke calon tunanganku kalau kita pacaran," ucap Sasuke dengan nada malas. Ia kembali membuang muka ke luar jendela.

HAH?–Sakura cengo.

"T-tu-tunangan?" entah kenapa Sakura menjadi gagap ketika ikut dalam percakapan bersama Sasuke, sepertinya pria itu sudah membuatnya bingung dan terkejut beberapa kali hari ini. "Maksudmu, kau ditunangkan? Dengan siapa? Tunggu dulu, kau menyuruhku berbohong?"

"Hn. Kau tahu Hyuuga Hinata? Ayahku ingin menjodohkanku dengan gadis itu, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan perjodohan, katanya kalau aku membawa seorang gadis mungkin ia akan berpikir dua kali," jelas Sasuke.

Sakura mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Sosok Hinata agak familiar di ingatannya. Ah, ia ingat bertemu Hinata di _elevator_ tadi. Apakah yang dimaksud Hinata tadi itu adalah Sasuke? Dan Sasuke kabur untuk pergi bersamanya ke acara ulangtahun pacar Sasori. Uh!

"Kenapa kau tidak mau? Hinata itu 'kan cantik," ucap Sakura.

"Hn, aku tahu. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengannya, karena tadi aku sudah membantumu, kau juga harus membantuku sekarang," ucap Sasuke yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

"Kau ternyata membantuku karena mengharapkan imbalan!" teriak Sakura kesal. Sakura berpikir sebentar, kemudian menatap mata Sasuke. Tidak ada sirat bercanda di sana. Sakura meneguk air liurnya.

Sial! Bahkan saat seperti ini Sasuke tetap tampan! Uh! Tiba-tiba saja pikiran aneh merasuki Sakura. Jangan-jangan ini cuma rencana Sasuke untuk mendekati Sakura. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah menyukai Sakura sejak lama.

' _Sakura, sebenarnya aku menyukaimu, hanya saja aku malu mengatakannya,'_ ucap Sasuke dengan malu-malu. Yak, seperti itulah dalam pikiran Sakura saat ini. Tiba-tiba Sakura terbangun dari khayalannya. Ia memukul-mukul pipinya.

"Baiklah! Aku hanya tinggal mengatakan seperti ini pada Hinata, kan?" tanya Sakura dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

.

.

.

Kegiatan makan siang dilalui dengan santai, sesekali Sakura berbagi ceritanya kepada Sasuke, entah itu mengenai pekerjaan ataupun kehidupan kuliahnya dulu. Jangan heran, di _chapter_ kemarin sudah dijelaskan kalau Sasuke, Sakura dan Hinata dulunya satu fakultas.

Sekarang Sakura berada di depan perusahaan Uchiha. Sasuke segera keluar dari mobil Sakura, diikuti oleh Sakura juga. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sasuke –yang tadi menyetir mobil Sakura– harus kembali ke perusahaannya karena masih ada pekerjaan yang belum diselesaikan.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Kemudian Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dan memasuki perusahaannya.

"Apa itu? Sekarang dia terlihat dingin seperti biasanya," ucap Sakura sambil merengut kesal melihat perubahan sikap Sasuke yang mendadak kayak tahu bulat–oke, abaikan!

Langit sudah mulai gelap, ia tidak menyangka keluar bersama Sasuke sampai jam segini. Sakura berpikir harus ke mana, apakah ia langsung pulang saja atau ke perusahaannya dulu?

 _Drrt! Drrt!_ Tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura bergetar. Sakura sontak terkejut dan sempat merutuki sang penelpon. Ia segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Sakura, bisa kau ke rumah sakit sekarang?" tanya Ino, sang penelpon.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba?" bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah kembali bertanya.

"Aku lapar, temani aku makan malam," ucap Ino dengan nada memelasnya. Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar suara Ino. Ah, kebetulan Sakura juga ingin menceritakan kejadian hari ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu," ucap Sakura yang kemudian memutuskan panggilan. Ia memasuki mobilnya dan segera berlalu dari perusahaan Uchiha.

 _Cklek!_ Sakura membuka pintu ruangan Ino. Tapi ia tidak melihat Ino di sana, yang ada hanya tumpukan kertas dan laporan di atas meja Ino. "Kemana dia?" gumam Sakura. Gadis itu akan mengubungi Ino tetapi pintu ruangan itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampilkan Ino yang memasang wajah lelah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura khawatir pada kondisi Ino.

"Ya, aku hanya lapar, aku tidak makan sejak tadi pagi," ucap Ino. Ia merapikan tumpukan kertas di hadapannya. "Terlalu banyak pasien hari ini," lanjut Ino lagi.

Sakura menatap Ino prihatin. "Kau harusnya lebih memperhatikan kondisimu, kau ini dokter," ucap Sakura sambil membantu Ino merapikan laporannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku senang kau datang menjemputku!" seru Ino senang. Ia meraih tasnya kemudian menyeret Sakura untuk pergi. Sedangkan Sakura hanya ikut saja ditarik seperti itu.

"Kau mau makan di mana?" tanya Sakura sambil mengendarai mobilnya. Ia memperlambat kecepatan berkendaranya karena masih belum tahu harus berhenti di mana.

"Bagaimana kalau _pasta_? Aku mau makan _pasta_! Ah, aku rekomendasikan restoran yang di sudut sana," ucap Ino dengan nada semangat. Dasar, ia menjadi sesemangat itu padahal tadi sempat suntuk.

Sakura memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkiran sebuah restoran yang direkomendasikan Ino. Mereka berdua berjalan memasuki restoran dan duduk di salah satu meja di sudut ruangan.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Ino.

Sakura berpikir, tadi ia sudah makan bersama Sasuke. Tapi melihat Ino yang sangat semangat, selain itu Sakura juga belum pernah mencoba makanan di restoran ini, akhirnya Sakura menyerah dan ikut memesan.

Setelah pelayan mencatat pesanan mereka dan melenggang pergi, Ino kembali berfokus pada Sakura. "Jadi bagaimana acaranya?" tanya Ino.

Ah, iya. Sakura juga akan menceritakan itu, untung Ino mengingatkannya. "Hm, sangat lancar," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Ino tersentak, kemudian ia memajukan wajahnya sedikit ke arah Sakura, "Oh, iya. Aku lupa mengatakannya padamu, tadi kau datang ke sana sendirian? Pasti Sasori sangat kasihan melihatmu, kemarin aku–"

"Aku tidak pergi sendirian," potong Sakura dan dibalas tatapan heran dari Ino. Sebelum Ino kembali bertanya, Sakura segera menyambung pembicaraannya. "Aku pergi bersama Sasuke,"

"Apa?!" teriak Ino terkejut. "B-bagaimana dia bisa bersamamu?" tanya Ino.

Sakura menceritakan kejadian tadi siang mengenai Sasuke yang membantunya. Ino sudah jejeritan beberapa kali mendengarnya. Ino juga tahu Sasuke, siapa sih yang tidak tahu Sasuke? Sasuke mengendalikan hampir semua perusahaan, termasuk rumah sakit tempat Ino bekerja. Ino jejeritan karena tidak menyangka Sasuke akan berbuat seperti itu untuk Sakura.

Mereka mulai menyantap makanannya. Ino yang masih bersemangat, terus saja menyuapkan makanannya sambil memaksa Sakura bercerita. "Tapi kenapa seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang derajatnya tinggi itu sampai membantumu?" tanya Ino.

Sakura memasukkan sesuap _Piombino E'Canneloni_ ke dalam mulutnya. Kemudian ia kembali mengingat ketika Sasuke menggodanya waktu menanyakan alasan kenapa membantunya, Sakura mendecih pelan. "Ah, kebetulan. Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu!" ucap Sakura dan dibalas anggukan beberapa kali dari Ino.

"Sasuke meminta bantuanku, ia ingin aku membantunya menolak pertunangannya," bisik Sakura pelan.

Ino terpekik kaget sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, "Benarkah?! Sasuke punya tunangan?"

"Masih calon tunangan. Apakah ini satu langkah maju untuk melupakan Sasori?" ucap Sakura sambil terkikik geli.

Ino mengangguk beberapa kali. "Ya, Sasuke sudah membuka jalan untukmu. Kenapa ia menolaknya?"

Sakura mengangguk beberapa kali, "Dia berencana menolak perjodohan yang dibuat orangtuanya. Katanya kalau dia membawa seseorang sebagai pengganti calonnya mungkin ayahnya akan mempertimbangkannya lagi," jelas Sakura dengan wajah serius.

"Bagaimana ini? Kenapa dia memilihmu?!" seru Ino, ia mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak melompat-lompat saking hebohnya.

Sakura berpikir lagi, "Mungkin karena posisi perusahaanku. Lihat, calon tunangan Sasuke adalah pemilik perusahaan dengan kedudukan kedua setelah Uchiha." Ino ber-oh ria mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Jadi kau akan menurutinya?" tanya Ino.

Sakura mengangguk. "Tentu saja, lagipula hanya berkata seperti itu pada calon tunangannya sih mudah saja. Selain itu dia sudah membantuku," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sakura memasuki apartemennya. Ia meletakkan tasnya di atas tempat tidur. Memasuki kamar mandi sebentar untuk menyalakan air panas kemudian kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Ia melepaskan sepatu dan pakaiannya. Tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura bergetar membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget.

Sakura menatap layar ponselnya. Nomor tidak dikenal. Siapa? Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa Sakura mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Halo, Haruno di sini," ucap Sakura, menunggu sang penelpon membalasnya.

"Ah, Sakura?" Sakura membulatkan mata, suara _baritone_ yang khas ini, tidak lain tidak bukan hanya dimiliki Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ya. Darimana kau tahu nomorku?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum di seberang sana, meskipun Sakura tidak melihatnya.

"Tidak ada yang tidak diketahui Sasuke Uchiha," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Jangan berbicara seperti _stalker_. Ada apa menelponku?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah, ini mengenai perjodohan itu. Aku ingin besok kau ke perusahaanku, ayahku akan datang dan akan menemui Hinata juga, jadi aku sarankan kau ke perusahaanku dan menjelaskannya kepada ayahku," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terkejut. "Hah? Aku harus menjelaskannya ke ayahmu juga? Bukannya hanya ke Hinata saja?" tanya Sakura. Perasaan takut mulai menyelimutinya, pasalnya Fugaku Uchiha terkenal sebagai orang yang disiplin, tegas dan keras kepada siapapun.

"Ya, bantu aku menjelaskannya," ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Uh, baiklah," ucap Sakura, meskipun sebenarnya dia sangat takut. Panggilan berakhir, Sakura menggenggam erat ponselnya, kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura melangkah memasuki gedung _Uchiha Corporation_. Dengan cekatan, Sakura segera memasuki _elevator_ , ketika pintu akan tertutup Sakura melihat seorang gadis berlari ke sana. Sakura menahan pintu elevator agar tetap terbuka sehingga membiarkan gadis tadi masuk.

"Hah, syukurlah," ucap Hinata, gadis yang berlari tadi.

"Ah, Hinata- _san_!" teriak Sakura kaget. "Kau pasti mau ke ruangan Sasuke," ucap Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk, "Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku juga akan ke sana," Tiba-tiba Sakura mengingat, bahwa di hadapan Hinata statusnya sekarang ini menjadi pacar Sasuke. Sakura menyibakkan rambutnya, kemudian tersenyum penuh arti kepada Hinata.

"Maaf, kami sudah pacaran," ucap Sakura sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Hah? Siapa?" Hinata seolah tak mengerti dengan ucapan Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura membalas pertanyaan Hinata dengan wajah kecewa –kecewa karena Hinata tidak peka–

"Aku dan Sasuke," ucap Sakura dengan nada kesal.

"Sejak kapan kalian pacaran?" tanya Hinata.

"Ehm, sekitar lima bulan yang lalu," ucap Sakura dengan nada entengnya. Ia benar-benar di atas angin sekarang, ternyata berbicara seenaknya seperti ini enak juga. Sakura menunggu Hinata membalasnya dengan respon sedih atau kesal.

"Wah, baguslah!" seru Hinata. _Grep!_ Ia menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat. "Sakura- _san_ , terima kasih!" ucap Hinata.

Hah?–Sakura cengo melihat respon Hinata. Respon macam apa ini? Sakura sempat berharap Hinata akan menangis atau mengamuk kemudian kejadiaannya akan seperti di film-film. Ya, Sakura sempat berpikir akan ada adegan Hinata yang merasa terpuruk kemudian berniat balas dendam dan berusaha menghancurkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Jadi aku tidak perlu menikahi Sasuke. Syukurlah, karena ada dirimu, aku tidak perlu memutuskan pacarku," ucap Hinata dengan mata berbinar. Sial! Gadis di hadapannya ini benar-benar cantik.

"Jadi kau juga tidak menyetujuinya?!" teriak Sakura. Untung sekarang mereka hanya berdua dalam _elevator_. Ngomong-ngomong, _elevator_ nya lama sekali!

Hinata mengangguk beberapa kali. "Ya, aku tidak menyetujuinya. Ini semua karena posisi perusahaanku tepat di bawah Uchiha, jadi Fugaku- _san_ memilihku," ucap Hinata.

Sakura tertawa kikuk. Ia membuang semua pikiran anehnya tadi. "Oh, jadi begitu. Eh, tadi kau bilang punya pacar?" tanya Sakura yang terkejut. Kasihan sekali Hinata, padahal dia sudah punya pacar. Sakura yakin 100% Hinata pasti sangat bimbang.

"Ya, makanya aku senang, aku tidak harus putus dengan Naruto- _kun_ ," ucap Hinata sambil tersipu malu.

"Oh, baguslah," Sakura tertawa lagi, kemudian ia mengingat sesuatu. "Hah?! Naruto- _kun_?!" teriak Sakura sambil membulatkan mata. Sakura merutuki Hinata yang sudah membuatnya beberapa kali terkejut pagi ini.

Hinata mengangguk, "Iya. Uzumaki Naruto- _kun_ ," jelas Hinata. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura merasa familiar dengan kejadian ini. Tidak heran karena Naruto adalah teman SMA Sakura. Jadi Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar nama itu, tapi bukan itu yang sebenarnya membuat Sakura terkejut, melainkan nama Naruto yang disebutkan sebagai pacar Hinata.

 _Ting!_ Pintu _elevator_ terbuka, Hinata berjalan lebih dulu keluar elevator. Sedangkan Sakura masih terdiam di tempatnya. Ia masih cengo, ia masih terkejut dengan kenyataan yang ada.

"Jadi yang dia maksud waktu itu Hinata- _san_ ," ucap Sakura entah pada siapa.

– **To Be Continued –**

Woops~ Thank you sudah sampai sini, terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, fav dan follow. Aku dapat saran di review dan pm. Terima kasih. Dan yang ngefollow, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. Okesip, silakan kirim pm atau review lagi ya. Hai, aku update lebih cepat lho hehehehe~ sampai jumpa di chapter depan. Bye~

 **Ilma Sarah Zena. Makassar, 24 June 2016**


End file.
